


Long Tall Roger

by BornToLose



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobic slurs (one word), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, lots of praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Roger buys new shoes to be taller than Brian, who isn't very thrilled to say the least...
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Maylor Week





	Long Tall Roger

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm posting this one so late, but here you go! Thanks anon for asking me to write this prompt for Maylor Week, it was fun to write! Anyways, merry (belated) Christmas to everyone who celebrates and if not, happy holidays ❤ I hope yours was better than mine xx

"Are you sure they aren't a bit too high?" Freddie asked in an amused, yet concerned voice as Roger carefully walked up and down the aisles in the white four inch platform boots he was trying on.

The blond nodded, looking up from his feet and taking a few more steps. "That's why I tried the low heels on," he explained, gesturing to the other three boxes beside the bench. "I'll get used to the height."

"Why did you even pick those shoes when you can't walk in them?"

" _I'll get used to it._ " Roger glared at his friend and leaned against the mirror. "Because I want to be taller than Brian! He always makes fun of me for not reaching the top shelf in the grocery store and having to stand on my tiptoes to kiss him properly!"

The older man laughed, covering his mouth. "Okay, they actually look good on you, but you really need some practice walking."

"Well, sorry I wasn't born in high heels," he huffed playfully before sitting down next to him. "Do you think Bri will like them?"

"You know he's got a thing for you wearing extravagant clothes. I mean, have you seen the way he looks at you when you wear glittery stuff? He gets all hot and-"

Roger cut him off, frantically waving his hands in front of his face to keep him from getting into detail. " _Fred!_ I know, I know, I was only asking if he'll like the shoes!"

* * *

When Roger came home, he found Brian sitting on the bed, writing something in his notebook. He glanced up and smiled. "Hey Rog! How was your shopping trip with Fred?"

"Pretty good, I'd say. You want to see my new shoes?"

Brian nodded, putting his book away and leaning back. Roger always put on a little fashion show when he'd bought new clothes and his boyfriend seemed to enjoy it, so he didn't bother breaking this tradition. Smirking, he left the room and put on his boots. He quickly practiced walking back and forth in the corridor before stepping through the door. Brian's eyes were glued to him and - though Roger couldn't really read it - the look on his face was the same as when they were about to get it on. On the other hand, he was impressed by how good his lover looked wearing those shoes and even more so that he was able to walk without holding on to something.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, biting his lip.

"There isn't one," Roger replied simply. "Don't you like me being an eyecatcher?"

"You always are." He flashed him that charming smile. "Anyway, is there a reason you got them?"

"Stand up," the blond ordered and Brian obeyed, walking over to him in strides. "Look, that's why," he said in satisfaction, wrapping his arms around his neck and playing with his dark brown curls.

It took his boyfriend a minute to process that Roger was now taller than him. He was a bit disappointed that whenever he'd wear those boots, he'd always look shorter next to him, but deep down inside, he thought it was kind of hot. He hadn't expected to feel this way, but the drummer proved him wrong. "Ah, I see… You wanna be taller than me?"

"Yeah!" Roger grinned cheekily, kissing Brian's nose and patting his head. "Small baby Bri!"

"Don't call me that!" He glared at him, gently but firmly grabbing his wrist and putting it down.

"Aw, don't worry, you'll always be the big spoon, even if I'm taller now-"

"They're fucking shoes! When you take them off, you're just as short as usual!"

"Shh I'm just joking, Tinkerbell!" Roger reassured him, pecking his lips. "Don't get defensive."

And when Roger said he wouldn't wear them all the time, Brian believed him. Until he did wear them all the time...

At any given opportunity, he would wear his new platforms. At the beginning he'd thought it was just the phase in which you want to show your new things off, but after a couple of weeks, he seemed to be obsessed with these shoes. Every time they went out, he wore them. They definitely boosted Roger's confidence because people had always made fun of his height and Brian would have liked that, but it just looked weird that they were around the same height, but with his boyfriend being a little taller. And that wasn't even the main thing that bothered him. What really bothered him was that now Roger was the one to put his hand on Brian's head for pictures or after concerts instead of vice versa. Given the situation, he also bragged about how tall he was now, which honestly annoyed the shit out of Brian. He was lucky Roger took the damn shoes off when they were at home.

"Do you need help reaching that, love?" seemed to be the drummer's recent favorite.

Nonetheless, Brian also happened to have some different thoughts about his boyfriend wearing high heels every now and then… Still, he never dropped the peeved attitude - until one particular night.

Roger had gone out with Freddie and John while Brian preferred to stay in their apartment to study. He almost didn't notice Roger coming home because he was unusally quiet when entering the bedroom. The reason wasn't that Brian was half asleep, as he had once switched the lights on in the middle of the night and yelled he's home. Something was definitely wrong. Without a single word, he kicked his shoes off and got undressed, immediately crawling into bed and pulling the blanket up to his chin, even though he wasn't cold. In fact, he was sweating. He rolled over to face his boyfriend, who had a tired, yet worried look on his face.

Before he could say something, Roger whispered, "Do you think I'm a fag?" His voice was thin and it sounded like he was about to cry. He probably had already because his eyes were red.

"No, why?" He surely didn't ask without a deeper meaning behind it and it made Brian angry because he knew someone had called him that.

"W-well… Some guy at the club called me a faggot f-for wearing high heels." Seeing that look in Brian's eyes he knew all too well when somebody insulted his boyfriend, he added, "Nothing physical, though…"

Brian shifted closer to Roger, protectively wrapping his arms around him and kissing his hair. "Oh Roger!" Whispering comforting words, he rubbed his back as the younger man cried into his light blue t-shirt. In an attempt to soothe him, he ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair, playing with the ends of it. This always helped him calm down at least a little bit.

Then he suddenly pulled away, keeping a hand on Roger's hip. "I got an idea. Don't worry, it will make you feel better, hopefully."

He got up to get the white boots while Roger sat up, wondering what his plan was. The older man kneeled down at his boyfriend's feet, smiling up at him. "I want you to wear those shoes again - with pride - and tell me what you like about wearing them, okay?"

The blond nodded slowly and reached for the shoes, but Brian stopped him. "I'll put them on for you."

"Thanks," he mumbled, watching him slip the boots on with a small smile on his face. "Didn't you dislike them too?"

Brian stood up and grabbed his hands, not helping him up yet as he was talking. "Look, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I was just jealous that you're taller than me when you wear them. They really give you a confidence boost, don't they?"

"Yeah," Roger answered meekly.

"See? And that's why I'm good with them now." He smiled and pulled him up, giving him a gentle shove towards the mirror. "Let's go."

Roger awkwardly crossed his arms in front of his bare chest and looked down, then back up into the mirror. After his night at the disco, he really wasn't in the mood to say anything positive about the shoes he used to love so much. He kept quiet for a while before turning to Brian. "Why don't you say what you like about me wearing them?"

The guitarist stepped up behind him and sneaked his arms around his torso, looking over his shoulder. "Well, you know I love how short you really are because I can lift you up anytime I want and it's just overall adorable, but I never realized you'd look _this_ good when you're tall. Like damn…" The blond chuckled softly.

"And I've always loved your legs, you know?" For emphasis, Brian moved his left hand down to Roger's thigh, which was only partially covered with his boxer shorts. "They look so long in those boots..."

"I've also read wearing high heels makes your arse look better and obviously that's true." He gave him a light pat on his bum, making him blush.

"I just can't get over how beautiful and sexy you look with those shoes," he muttered and pressed a kiss to his neck, sending shivers down Roger's spine.

"But you know what I like most about it?" He glanced up, smirking at the sight of Roger biting his lip. "You're more confident when you go out with them."

The drummer just nodded, confirming his statement yet again in addition to his much straighter posture. "Do you mean all of this?" he asked, not sure if Brian was lying to make him feel better about himself.

"Of course I do." Brian turned him around to face him and pecked his lips, wrapping his arms around Roger's neck. Admittedly, it was easier on his back to kiss him that way because he didn't have to bend down to reach him.

"Why were you so annoyed when I got them then?" Roger was still a bit skeptical and Brian chuckled, letting his hands wander to rest on the blond's collarbones.

"Well, I can't just tell you I've got the hots for you wearing platform boots in which you look taller than me. I have a reputation of being the the tall one to keep up, remember?"

The drummer gave him a cocky grin, taking a few steps back towards the bed and sitting on the edge. "If you can't tell me, why don't you show me?"


End file.
